


Search History

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Kibum hits the W key once, and then he just stares at the first thing that comes up underneath it, the last thing that Jonghyun searched with that letter.“werewolf gangbang”tumblrtwitter poll





	Search History

“Which is why, of course, in the silence of space, we can’t expect the extraterrestrials to be able to hear our messages. We need to begin sending and broadcasting video to give them our message instead. Here to explain further is esteemed theorist and author of several--” **  
**

Kibum puffs his lips up at the documentary playing on the tv. He’s confused. He didn’t know there wasn’t any sound in space. He feels like this documentary didn’t do a good enough job at explaining that bit for him to understand what they fuck they’re talking about now. Though, he supposes, this documentary isn’t aimed at people like him that just like looking at the moon and feeling gay. It’s for people like Taemin, who’s on his stomach on the floor and watching with rapt attention.

Kibum doesn’t want to disturb Taemin’s focus by asking; instead, he glances over to the other side of the couch where Jonghyun is curled up with his laptop. A fellow gay moon lover, Jonghyun stopped paying attention to the documentary a while ago and is now watching what looks like a cooking video on his laptop.

A fond smile quirks up Kibum’s lips. Ever since Jonghyun started doing that his cooking skills have been improving really well. Kibum doesn’t want to interrupt him either, but it’s only for a little bit. He stretches out his leg and pokes Jonghyun’s hip with his foot.

“Can I borrow your laptop really quick?” he asks when Jonghyun blinks and looks at him curiously. Jonghyun takes a second to process his question, then nods and taps the spacebar to pause his video. He opens a new tab and tugs his headphones out before handing it over with a helpful little smile. Kibum brushes his fingers over Jonghyun’s wrist in thanks as he takes it.

Settling it on his lap, he swirls his fingers over the touchpad for a few seconds to think before deciding on just “why is space silent.”

He taps into the search bar and starts typing, but before he even gets to the second word something makes him pause. He squints at the autocomplete bar as he hits the backspace button to clear it all. Then he just hits the W key once, and then he just stares at the first thing that comes up underneath it, the last thing that Jonghyun searched with that letter.

“werewolf gangbang”

Kibum just looks at that, at those two words that look placidly back at him, highlighted in blue.

Then he looks up at Jonghyun. Jonghyun is slouched in his corner of the couch, one arm dangling over the back and the other holding his phone in front of his face. He’s playing Animal Crossing on it with a bored expression.

Kibum looks back down to the laptop, reads the search again, rolls his eyes, and types out the rest of his question.

A few minutes later, he hands Jonghyun his laptop back with a quiet hum of thanks. Space is silent because there’s no molecules out there in the vast emptiness for sound waves to travel through.

**Author's Note:**

> #me: makes this tweet  
> #me the same night: writes this fic  
> #jonghyun is that post thats like '''i got gangbanged by werewolves on the side of the highway'''  
> #hes also the reply to the post thats like '''What Highway''''  
> #kibum: do u ever like clear ur search history  
> #jong: no why would i then id never be able to find my nut sites again  
> #kibum: thats what bookmarks are for???  
> #jong: do u Want me to have a big ass categorized nut folder like taemin does  
> #kibum:  
> #jong:  
> #kibum: good point  
> #taem on the floor watching his alien documentaries: did u say someth about me  
> #jongkey: no bub  
> #taem: oki


End file.
